COAGULATION
by HUANGYUE
Summary: Apa yang harus dilakukan Tao ketika masa lalunya kembali menguar jatuh satu-persatu. "Kris" masa lalu Tao yang kelam, yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya, yang merenggut paksa masa pertamanya, kini hadir kembali setelah Tao sukses melupakan kekelaman itu, namun dengan semua cerita yang berbeda, haruskah ia meninggalkan chanyeol kekasihnya? KrisEdi/FanTao/ChanTao/ChanBaek-Oneshoot. BL


**COAGULATION**

**By : HUANGYUE**

**Cast : KrisEdi/FanTao/ChanTao/Baekyeol**

**Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort**

**Warning : BL/Yaoi**

**Typo is everywhere**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story Begin!**

**.**

**.**

"**Kau tahu, apapun yang aku inginkan bisa aku dapatkan, apaun itu bisa aku beli dengan uangku".**

**Pemuda manis itu meringkuk setelah mendengar perkataan dingin yang keluar dari mulut seorang lelaki tampan yang berdiri dihadapannya.**

"**Sekarang ikut denganku, karena kau sudah jadi milikku!" perintah pemuda tampan bersurai pirang tersebut namun dihiraukan sama sekali oleh pemuda manis di hadapannya.**

**Pemuda tampan itu dengan geram menarik kasar tangan pemuda manis yang ada di hadapannya.**

"**Le-lepaskan ak-"**

"**Diam!" **

.

.

.

"uhh,, huh,, huh.." bunyi nafas putus-putus keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang platina. "mimpi itu lagi." Gumamnya setelah ia mengelap peluh yang membasahi dahinya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung manis di atas lemari, jarum panjang jam tersebut menunjukan angka duabelas dan jarum pendeknya menunjukan angka enam, pemuda manis itu segera beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Mentari pagi memberikan kehangatan yang mendalam setelah musim dingin usai, jalanan yang telah bersih dari tumpukan salju, bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran, kuncup-kuncup hijau yang tumbuh di pucuk batang pohon. Semua terasa sangat menyegarkan. Begitu pula bagi seorang pemuda manis yang kini sudah berada di belakang gedung bercat putih tulang itu, sepasang headphone yang bertengger di kedua telinganya dengan kepala bergerak-gerak kecil seirama dengan nada yang terdengar ketika tanda play telah di tekan dari I-port mininya. Matanya juga bergerak mengikuti deretan-deretan kata yang tersusun rapi pada ensiklopedia yang di genggamnya. Bagi kebanyakan mahasiswa Qingdao University melihat salah satu siswa jurusan Manajemen Logistik duduk di bawah pohon maple pada saat awal musim semi adalah pemandangan yang biasa.

"Zǎo ān wǒ de ài (selamat pagi sayang)" ucap seorang pemuda tinggi tampan sambil memeluk pemuda manis tersebut.

"Zǎoshang hǎo gégé (Selamat pagi juga gégé) kau mengagetkanku." Ucap pemuda manis itu sambil memajukan bibirnya imut.

CHUP

"Berhenti menciumku Chan-gege" ucap pemuda manis itu smbil memukul kepala kekasihnya pelan.

"Siapa suruh bertingkah menggemaskan Tao sayang." Kini Chanyeol –pemuda tampan itu- mencubit gemas pipi kekasihnya membuat Tao memekik tertahan.

"Kau tidak ada kelas hari ini gege?" Tanya Tao setelah berhasil melepaskan kungkungan jari-jari kekasihnya dari pipinya yang kini sudah memerah.

"Sebentar lagi sayang, jam pertama tidak ada dosen yang mengajar." Chanyeol berucap dengan sedikit malas sambil merebahkan kepalanya di paha kekasihnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu dimana Guǎn jiàoshòu (Professor Guǎn)?" Tao bertanya sambil mengusap pelan surai coklat sang kekasih.

"Hem,, aku tak tahu, ku dengar jiàoshòu sedang pergi ke korea."

"Umm.." Tao menggumam tak jelas lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk melihat penanda waktu yang melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tangannya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat waktu telah menunjukan pukul Sembilan lewat tiga menit. Dengan segera ia berdiri melupakan keberadaan kekasihnya yang kini sudah merintih kesakitan akibat gerakan tiba-tiba Tao.

"Akhh Tao, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chaenyeol mengusap belakang kepalanya akibat berbenturan dengan padatnya tanah.

"Ahh,, maafkan aku Chan-gege, aku tidak sengaja. Aku buru-buru karena sudah terlambat masuk ke kelas Wèi jiàoshòu". Tao bergerak cepat sambil memunguti barang-barangnya.

Chaenyeol menatap kekasihnya dengan senyuman yang terpatri manis, ia kini berdiri dan menggenggam lengan kekasihnya. Membuat Tao menghentikan kegiatannya sambil memiringkan kepalanya seolah bertanya 'ada apa?'. Kini pemuda tampan itu menangkup wajah Tao dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengecup puncak kepala Tao dengan lembut. "Wǒ ài nǐ" ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang mata Tao.

Pemuda manis yang ada di hadapannya hanya tersenyum malu sambil menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya membuat kekasihnya terkikik geli melihat tingkah manis Tao. "Sudah sana ke kelas, kau sudah terlambat tiga menit." Perintah Chanyeol sontak membuat pemuda bermata panda itu kembali kelabakan karena kembali mengingat kelasnya. "Tao." Panggil Chanyeol lagi.

"Uhh,, apalagi Chan-gege." Ucap Tao merasa kesal karena langkah kakinya terhenti karena panggilan kekasihnya.

"Nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan teman baruku."

"Oke gege, sekarang aku pergi dulu, Zàijiàn (Bye)." Tao bergegas meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan senyum lima jari yang masih terpatri di wajahnya.

Namun senyum itu memudar dengan perlahan. "Ku harap aku tak pernah menyakiti makhluk semurni kau, Tao."

Pemuda tampan bersurai pirang itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan angkuh, seolah semua yang ada di sekitarnya hanyalah sesuatu yang tak berharga. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat teman yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu, duduk dengan manis sambil menyeruput secangkir cappuccino. "Hei, Yi Fan!" sapa pemuda yang sedang duduk itu kepada Yi Fan –pemuda yang hanya berdiri dengan angkuh- "Kemarilah." Ucapnya lagi.

Yi Fan melangkah kembali menuju meja berbentuk persegi itu, ia merasa harus mengenal dengan seseorang yang kini menjadi classmate nya, lagipula ia nyaman dengan orang tersebut.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?" Tanya pemuda itu yang kini memainkan mulut cangkir dengan tangannya.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Ucap Yi Fan datar.

"Kau akan langsung pulang." Tanya pemuda itu lagi yang hanya di jawab dengan gumamam oleh Yi Fan.

"Tunggulah dulu, akan ku kenalkan kau dengan kekasihku." Ucapnya. Terdengar nada bahagia disana ketika ia menyebut tentang kekasihnya.

"Tapia ak-"

"Chan-gege." Ucap seorang pemuda manis yang kini mulai memasuki café dengan semangat, membuat perkataan Yi Fan terhenti. "Chan-gege, kau tahu Luhan gege memberikanku dua tiket ice cream gratis di kedainya, katanya ini hadiah karena aku memenangkan lomba wushu minggu lalu." Ucap Tao saking semangatnya, hingga ia tak menyadari eksistensi seseorang dengan wajah pucat yang ada di hadapan kekasihnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, ini tiketnya." Jawab Tao sambil menunjukan dua buah tiket berwarna biru kepada Chanyeol. "Ayo kita kesana." Tao kini menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol.

"Iya kita kesana, tapi kenalkan dulu teman baruku." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menunjuk seseorang yang ada di hadapannya.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya, mengikuti arah yang Chanyeol tunjukan padanya. Ia tersenyum malu ketika melihat jika ia tidak hanya berdua dengan sang kekasih.

"oh, Duìbùqǐ. Namaku Tao. Hěn gāoxìng rènshí nǐ (senang berkenalan dengan mu)." Ucap Tao sambil membungkuk lalu menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan.

Yi Fan hanya terdiam memandang Tao tanpa bermaksud untuk memperkenalkan dirinya maupun menjabat tangan pemuda manis yang ada di hadapannya. Tao menarik kembali uluran tangannya lalu berjalan mundur mendekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Yi Fan." Ucap Chanyeol ketika melihat teman barunya hanya terdiam mematung.

Yi Fan tersentak dari lamunannya lalu sedikit membungkuk, "Duìbùqǐ, Yi Fan." Ucap pemuda itu kembali menatap Tao. Tao yang merasa jika tatapan Yi Fan sangat mengintimidasinya berbisik kepada Chanyeol kekasihnya. "Gege ayo kita pergi." Bisik Tao.

Chanyeol mengusak helai pirang platina kekasihnya dengan gemas lalu mencium pipinya, tak menyadari membuat seseorang di hadapannya mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Baiklah Yi Fan, aku harus mengantarkan panda nakal ini ke kedai ice cream dulu, kalau tidak ia akan mengamuk dan tidak memberi ku jatah. Hahaha" Chanyeol tertawa renyah sambil merangkul pundak kekasihnya, lalu melambai pada Yi Fan yang masih terdiam mematung. Tangan pemuda tampan itu terkepal erat begitu semua perkataan Chanyeol terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

BRAKK

Ia memukul meja yang ada di hadapannya dengan kasar, membuat seseorang yang berada di sekitar café itu memandangnya heran. "Tak ku sangka, aku menemukanmu secepat ini." Ucap Yi Fan lirih. "Tapi aku juga tak menyangka, jika kau sama sekali tak mengingatku. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu, selain aku." Ucap pemuda bersurai emas itu dengan nafas memburu.

"Gege, kenapa dengan teman baru mu itu, dia sangat menyeramkan." Ucap Tao sambil memasukan sendok dengan ice cream ke dalam mulutnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin sifatnya memang seperti itu, gege juga baru mengenalnya." Ucap Chnyeol yang juga ikut menyuap ice cream ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol mengambil ice cream yang ada di mangkuk Tao lalu memasukan kedalam mulutnya, membuat pemuda manis bermata panda itu memekik tak terima. "Kau sudah punya sendiri, kenapa masih mengambil milikku." Ucap Tao sebal.

"Aku hanya ingin mencicipinya sayang." Ucap Chanyeol mencubit hidung Tao.

"tapi kan ice cream ku jadi berkurang." Tao kembali menggerutu membuat kekasihnya terkikik.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak mengijinkanku mencicipi dari mangkokmu, aku akan mencicipinya dengan cara laih." Ucap Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Apa mak- emmphh." Belum sempat Tao berucap, kini muluntnya yang sedang penuh dengan ice cream tengah di lumat mesra oleh kekasihnya. Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Tao membuat ciuman mereka bertambah dalam, beruntunglah merekan memiliki teman yang mempunyai kedai ini, sehingga ia memberikan tempat special untuk keduanya hingga bisa bercumbu mesra.

Chanyeol mengalihkan ciumannya pada leher Tao hingga membuat kekasihnya mendongak memberikan akses untuk pujaan hatinya mengukir tanda kepemilikan. Baru saat Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Tao di sofa untuk memberikan hickey yang kedua, ponsel Chanyeol bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"Ge-gegeh, telephonnyah." Tao berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya, namun sang kekasih malah membuka kemeja yang di kenakan Tao dan meraup nipple merah muda pemuda itu.

"Akhh," Tao memekik tertahan ketika Chanyeol menggigit nipple-nya. Tao menarik rambut Chanyeol dengan keras hingga menghentikan aksi sang kekasih.

"Ck, biarkan aku menikmatinya dulu sayang." Ucap Chanyeol merajuk.

"Angkat telephonmu dulu ge." Tao memukul kembali kepala Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah ini. Kau harus bersiap-siap." Chanyeol menyeringai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sang kekasih, hingga membuat Tao merona.

Chanyeol menggeser tanda telephone bergambar hijau ke kanan, dan mulai berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. "Yeoboseyo." Chanyeol memulai berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa ibunya, pada dasarnya pemuda ini memang berasal dari Korea.

"Nde eomma."

"…."

"Jinjayo?"

"….."

"Tapi eomma.."

"Baiklah, lusa aku akan kesana."

Chanyeol mematikan sambungannya, lalu menatap kekasihnya yang sibuk membersihkan dadanya yang penuh dengan salifa miliknya. Saat Tao hendak mengancingkan bajunya chanyeol menghentikan tangan tersebut lalu menarik Tao dalam pelukannya dan kembali memagut bibir lembut itu, dengan tangan yang ia masukan untuk memilin tonjolan merah muda kesukaannya.

Lenguhan- lenguhan kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang berdominasi warna merah itu.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya setelah dirasa puas dengan bibir sang kekasih, namun tangannnya tetap memilin tonjolan tersebut.

"Sayang lusa aku akan ke Korea." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Uhh,, un-untuk ap-apa?" Tao bertanya susuah payah bertanya pada Chanyeol karena rangsangan yang di berikan pada tangan kekasihnya. "Gege, le-lepaskan dulu tangamu." Ucap Tao mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari nipple yang sudah mengeras.

Chanyeol yang merasa tak tega melepaskan tangannya sebelum meraup sebentar nipple Tao.

"Kenapa gege pulang ke Korea? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Tao sambil mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Eomma sakit, sayang." Ucap Chanyeol

"Umm,, " Tao menggumam lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Gege hanya dua dua hari disana, kau jangan nakal saat aku tinggal, mengerti?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Tao terkikik lucu.

"Siap kapten." Ucap Tao sambil membentuk tangannya pada pelipis seperti tanda hormat.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya bingung, lalu ia tersenyum tipis dan menggelitiki perut sang kekasih.

Hari ini, setelah mengantar Chanyeol ke bandara, Tao memarkirkan mobilnya di pelataran kampus. Ia sedikit lesu karena hingga dua hari kedepan ia akan melakukan semua kegiatannya sendiri tanpa sang kekasih.

"Tao." Ucap seseorang dengan suara beratnya menghentikan langkah pemuda manis bermata panda itu. Tao berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menyebut namanya dengan nada dingin.

Tao tersentak ketika mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, ia sangat ingat dia adalah teman baru kekasihnya yang amat sangat dingin, sedikit bergidik bagaimana Tao berfikir jika nanti orang ini akan marah.

"A-ada apa, Yi Fan gege." Tanya Tao lirih.

"Kau tak mengingatku?" kalimat pertanyaan Yi Fan membuat Tao mengernyit bingung.

"Tentu saja." Yi Fan tersentak mendengar jawaban Tao. "kau kan teman Chan-gege." Namun kembali pemuda tampan itu memasang wajah datarnya ketika Tao melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tak ingat yang lain?" Tanya Yi Fan masih dengan nada dinginnya. Tao mengerutkan dahinya dan mencoba berfikir, lalu ia menggeleng pelan. Angin berhembus sebentar mengakibatkan helaian rambut pirang platina Tao berkibar demikian juga kerah bajunya sedikit terungkap karena angin yang berhembus. Angin itu seolah memberi tahukan sesuatu, ketika tanpa sengaja pemuda berambut blonde itu menangkap bercak merah pada leher Tao. Yi Fan meringis membayangkan apa yang tengah Chanyeol dan Tao lakukan saat itu.

Yi Fan berjalan mendekati tao hingga membuat pemuda manis itu mundur karena takut akan tatapan mengintimidasi Yi Fan. Kaki jenjang pemuda panda itu terhenti ketika tembok besar di belakangnya menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau sudah berubah sekarang." Desisi Yi Fan ketika jarak keduanya sudah tak terlihat.

"A-apa maksud gege." Cicit Tao tak berani menatap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Tangan kekar itu membelai wajah porselen milik Tao, "Kucing lugu, kini telah berubah menjadi macan cantik." Tangan itu kini berpindah ke leher jenjang pemuda manis yang tengah ketakutan. "Apa kau sangat liar sekarang, hemm?" Yi Fan mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Tao, menjilat tanda merah itu seolah ingin menghapusnya.

Tao yang sudah mulai gemetar mendorong Yi Fan sekuat tenaga, hingga membuat pemuda tampan itu terjengkang ke belakang dan jatuh.

"Kau." Geram Yi Fan marah. "Sudah berani melawan ku, heh?"

Tao memutuskan untuk menghindar dari Yi Fan, namun belum sempat ia berlari tangannya telah di ggenggam oleh pemuda bersurai blonde itu.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Pekik Tao ketika dengan kasarnya Yi Fan menarik tangan Tao dan menggelandangnya secara paksa menuju Everest hitam milik pemuda tampan itu.

Yi Fan melempar Tao dengan kasar ke jok penumpang depan mobilnya, Tao sempat berontak namun pemuda tampan itu dengan cepat memasangkan seatbelt ke tubuh Tao.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Tao nyaris terisak ketika Yi Fan sudah melajukan mobilnya keluar gerbang kampus. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali yang terdengar dari mulut pemuda tampan itu, membuat Tao menahan mati-matian air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Tao tersentak ketika Yi Fan membuka pintu penumpang dan membukakan seatbeltnya, pemuda manis itu terdiam menunduk. Namun ia kembali di tarik tangannya dan kini di bawa masuk ke dalam sebuah apartemen mewah. Selama di dalam lift pemuda manis itu kembali terdiam ketika tangannya di genggam sama sekali tak berniat untuk melepaskan, takut jika pemuda itu kembali marah.

Setelah membuka pintu kamar apartementnya Yi Fan langsung mendorong Tao ke tempat tidurnya. Pemuda bermata panda itu memekik terkejut saat tubuhnya didorong kasar.

"Katakan, berapa kali ia menyentuhmu?" Yi Fan berjalan pelan kea rah Tao sambil membuka kemejanya hingga mempertontonkan tubuh atletisnya. "Katakan padaku, berapa kali ia menyentuhmu?" kini pertanyaan dingin itu berubah menjadi geraman tertahan. "Cepat jawab!" Yi Fan berteriak membentak Tao, hingga pemuda itu kembali meringkuk. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya di rasa pening, ia merasa pernah mengalami hal yang sama.

Yi Fan menyeringai menaiki tempat tidurnya yang sudah ada pemuda panda yang tengah meringkuk di pojokan kasur. Pemuda tampan itu menarik kaki Tao hingga membuat pemuda manis itu sudah berada di tengah-tengah tempat tidur. Yi Fan berada di atas Tao dengan kedua tangan sebagai penyangga sebagai titik tumpu berat badannya.

"Kau sangat banyak berubah baby. Kemana rambut hitammu." Ucap Yi Fan tersenyum lirih.

"Apa aku mengenalmu sebelumnya?" Tanya Tao takut-takut.

Yi Fan ter henyak, dia merasa hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengar pertanyaan Tao. Kali ini ia menarik Tao dan memeluk pemuda manis itu dengan erat. Menghirup aroma yang menguar dari dalam tubuh yang selama ini amat sangat ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia juga tak berani menolak apa yang telah dilakukan Yi Fan, sekali lagi ia takut.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Yi Fan.

"Akhh." Tiba-tiba Tao merintih kesakitan memegang kepalanya. Ia tak merasa asing dengan pelukan ini hingga tanpa sadar ia mendorong Yi Fan. Kini Yi Fan menatap Tao dengan kilatan marah. Tao yang sadar akan perbuatannya kembali meringkuk takut jika Yi Fan kembali berbuat kasar padanya.

Dengan cepat Yi Fan kembali menarik Tao dan menindihnya, seperti orang kesetanan pemuda tampan itu merobek baju yang di gunakan Tao hingga menampakan kulit seputih porselen. Tao memekik ketika Yi Fan mencoba mencium bibirnya. Ia berteriak dan memanggil-manggil nama Chanyeol hingga tanpa sadar membuat pemuda yang berada di atasnya semakin kesurupan.

Tao mencoba mendorong Yi Fan namun kali ini ia gagal menjatuhkan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Chanyeol gege tolong." Tao tetap berteriak saat Yi Fan mencoba membuka gesper celananya. "Chan-"

PLAK

Yi Fan menampar pipi mulus Tao dengan keras hingga membuat pemuda itu mematung. Nafas Yi Fan ter engah-engah ketika menampar pipi tersebut. Dia mencium pipi itu dengan lembut merasa bersalah telah menyakitinya. "Maafkan aku, Edi." Lirih Yi Fan tepat pada telinga Tao.

"E-edi?" gumam Tao bingung. "Akhh" kepalanya kembali sakit mengingat sesuatu. Rasanya tak asing, pelukan ini, aroma tubuh ini, nama ini, semua terasa tak asing membuat kepalanya berputar-putar seolah isinya akan keluar. Yi Fan yang mendengar gumaman Tao, menganggukan kepalanya, kini kedua tangannya menangkup wajah manis pemuda panda itu.

"Ya, kau Edi dan aku Kris. Kau tak ingat baby?" ucap Yi Fan perlahan.

"Edi? Kris?" Tao mengerjap bingung menatap pemuda yang masih berada di atasnya. "K-Kris gege." Dua kata itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Tao. Kris terkesiap mendengar kata-kata yang tak pernah ia dengar selama dua tahun ini. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada tao, menghapus jarak keduanya hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Tao yang masih belum mampu mencerna apa yang terjadi hanya diam membisu tak menyadari jika Yi Fan sudah jauh menjamah tubuhnya. Pemuda tampan itu melumat pelan bibir Tao. Kini ciuman itu beralih pada bahu hingga lehernya meninggalkan jejak di setiap tempat di laluinya.

Entah bagaimana kedua tubuh itu kini telah naked total, kris bersiap-siap memasukan kejantanannya pada lubang Tao.

JLEB

"AKKHH" Tao meronta kesakitan, matanya kini terbelalak setelah dari tadi ia membisu layaknya patung. Rasa sakit itu mengembalikan pemuda manis itu pada kesadarannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku, lepaskan! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Tao kembali berontak dan menyebut nama Chanyeol, Yi Fan yang tak terima mengeluar masukan kejantanannya dengan brutal karena rasa cemburu yang membakar dadanya.

"Akhhh.." Teriak Yi Fan ketika di rasa miliknya telah menyemprotkan cairan ke dalam lubang Tao.

"Hikss,, hikss.." Tao menangis sesenggukan merasa dirinya sudah berdosa dan kotor. "Maafkan aku Chan-gege." Lirih Tao. Lalu kembali kepalanya terasa pening.

"AKKKHHHHH." Tao berteriak merasakan kepalanya yang seperti mau pecah, ia memejamkan matanya. Di rasakan memori menguar dari dalam otaknya. Potongan-potongan memori itu berjatuhan satu per satu membuat pemuda manis itu semakin terisak antara takut dengan memorinya yang dulu kelam atau rasa bersalahnya dengan kekasihnya.

"Edi, kau taka pa?" Ucap Yi Fan sambil memeluk tubuh lemas Tao. "Maafkan aku Edi, maafkan aku." Yi Fan kembali memeluk tubuh ringkih itu lemas hingga di rasanya tubuh itu sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Yi Fan membaringkan Tubuh Tao setelah membersihkan dan memakaikan kemeja miliknya yang kebesaran pada Tao. Ia tersenyum lirih mengusap ujung bibir Tao yang terluka akibat gigitannya. "Maafkan aku Edi, telah menyakitimu. Aku berjanji tak akan membuat mu terluka lagi." Ucap Yifan kembali memeluk tubuh Tao.

**Flashback**

**Pemuda manis itu meringkuk di hadapan sebuah mobil yang apinya tengah berkobar, "Mama hiks papa hiks." Ucap pemuda itu sambil menangis sesenggukan.**

"**Cepat bawa dia!" perintah seseorang kepada kedua bawahannya.**

**Dua orang berbadan besar itu menarik pemuda manis itu yang meronta. "Le-lepaskan aku, lepaskan aku!" ucap pemuda itu di selingi tangisnya.**

** Kini pemuda manis itu sudah berada di mansion besar milik seseorang yang membawanya pergi.**

"**Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau membunuh orang tuaku?" Tanya pemuda manis itu masih dengan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.**

**Pemuda tampan itu duduk di sebuah sofa merah dengan angkuhnya. "sebelumnya kau harus tahu namaku, aku adalah KRIS WU." Ucap pemuda tampan itu dengan seringaiannya. "Kau ingat namaku bukan?" kini Kris mendekati pemuda yang masih berdiri ketakutan di hadapannya.**

"**Aku adalah seseorang yang pernah datang ke keluargamu untuk meminta kau menjadi pendamping, EDISON HUANG." Kris memajukan wajahnya sambil menekankan nama pemuda manis yang ada di hadapannya. "Tapi orang tuamu menolak semua, dengan alasan jika kita masih di jenjang high school. Namun saat aku hanya meminta bertunangan dengan mu dulu, orangtuamu semakin memisahkan mu denganku, baby." Ucap Kris dengan seringaiannya. "Aku mengetahui jika orang tuamu akan membawamu ke China, jadi jangan salahkan aku untuk membunuhnya." Kris tertawa seram setelah melihat reaksi syok Tao.**

"**Kau Jahat!" pekik Tao menampar Kris, hingga membuat pipi putih milik Kris terluka.**

**Kris menggeram marah, kemudian menarik tangan Tao hingga membuatnya memekik.**

"**Kau tahu, apapun yang aku inginkan bisa aku dapatkan, apapun itu bisa aku beli dengan uangku".**

**Pemuda manis itu meringkuk setelah mendengar perkataan dingin yang keluar dari mulut seorang lelaki tampan yang berdiri dihadapannya.**

"**Sekarang ikut denganku, karena kau sudah jadi milikku!" perintah pemuda tampan bersurai pirang tersebut namun dihiraukan sama sekali oleh pemuda manis di hadapannya.**

**Pemuda tampan itu dengan geram menarik kasar tangan pemuda manis yang ada di hadapannya.**

"**Le-lepaskan ak-"**

"**Diam!" Kris berteriak lalu menyeret Edi ke kamarnya.**

**Hingga beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara teriakan ketakutan, tangisan pilu serta desahan dari kamar tuan muda Wu itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah beberapa hari Kris merenggut secara paksa masa pertama Edi, ia menjadikan Edi bagaikan seorang Ratu di mansion mewahnya, apapun yang Edi inginkan asal ia tak keluar dari mansion itu. Rasa cinta pun sudah mulai tumbuh di perasaan Edi untuk Kris, hingga mereka bersikap layaknya kekasih.**

** Namun, suatu ketika hari itu datang. Ia sadar jika selama ini kebahagiaan itu hanyalah semu.**

"**Kris, ayah akan menjodohkanmu dengan putra dari keluarga Zhang." Ucap tertua keluarga Wu itu. "Ayo Lay, kenalkan dirimu." Ucap ayah Kris mempersilahkan pemuda manis berlesung pipi itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Ni Hao, aku Zhang Yixing. ****Hěn gāoxìng rènshí nǐ." Ucap pemuda manis itu sambil tersenyum manis.**

"**Bagaimana Kris? Kau mau kan?" Tanya Ayah Kris.**

"**Tentu papa, bagaimana bisa aku menolak makhluk manis di hadapanku." Ucap Kris sambil mengecup punggung tangan Lay.**

"**Lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda yang tinggal di mansion kita?" Tanya ayah kris.**

"**Siapa? Edi maksud ayah? Haha dia hanya mainanku." Ucap Kris sambil tertawa tanpa mengetahui pemuda manis bermata panda itu tengah bersembunyi di balik dinding pemisah ruang keluarga itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Edi." Panggil Kris ketika memasuki kamarnya. Di tatapnya punggung pemuda manis yang selama setahun ini sudah ia tahan dalam mansion miliknya. Kris berjalan mendekati Edi lalu menyentuh punggung itu. Pemuda yang di sentuh punggungnya tersentak lalu berbalik menghadap Kris. "Aku ingin bicara." Ucap Kris datar.**

**Edi yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Kris akan menuju, hanya menundukan kepalanya. "Angkat wajahmu jika aku sedang berbicara." Ucap Kris tegas. Kris tersentak ketika melihat wajah Edi sudah penuh dengan air mata. Tangan pemuda tampan itu hendak terulur untuk menghapus air mata yang telah menghiasi wajah pemuda manis di hadapannya.**

"**Kris." Panggil suara lembut seseorang dari luar. Kris menoleh lalu tersenyum melihat seorang pemuda mungil yang masuk kekamarnya.**

"**Kau tidak kasihan melihatnya, setidaknya biarkan dia tinggal disini." Ucap pemuda itu.**

"**tenanglah Lay, lagipula dia tidak mencintaiku." Ucap kris menatap Edi yang kembali tertunduk. Edi semakin terisak ketika Kris mengatakan jika ia tak mencintai pemuda tampan itu.**

"**lalu kenapa ia menangis?" Tanya Lay pada Kris.**

"**Mungkin dia hanya bingung akan pergi kemana, karena kini ia sebatang kara." Kris tersenyum mengejek melihat Edi yang kini mengusap air matanya kasar.**

"**Tenanglah Edi, aku sudah membelikanmu sebuah apartement dan semua fasilitasnya di Korea dan aku juga sudah menuliskan cek dengan nominal yang cukup hingga mungkin kau berumur 10 tahun kedepan." Kris menyerahkan kunci apartement, tiket pesawat, paspor dan juga cek pada Edi. "Oh, kau pasti bertanya mengapa aku memberikan ini kan, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikah, dan aku sudah tak membutuhkanmu lagi." Ucap Kris yang kini beranjak sambil merangkul pinggang pemuda berdimpel itu, namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika pemuda bermata panda itu berucap.  
>"Kau, apa kau tak punya perasaan?" ucap Edi lirih yang masih mampu di dengar oleh keduanya. "Setelah membunuh keluargaku, menghancurkan hidupku, merenggut masa pertama ku, kau membuangku?" Tanya Edi sarkatis.<strong>

"**Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku bukan?" Ucap Kris yang kini sudah berbalik menghadap Edi.**

"**Apa kau buta?" Tanya Edi lagi, "Selama ini kau anggap perhatianku apa?" kembali Edi menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kacau. "Heh, sepertinya aku yang terlalu berharap dan salah berfikir, jika apa yang kau berikan padaku tak pernah tulus, seharusnya dari awal saat kau membunuh orang tuaku aku sadar kalau kau hanya memanfaatkan tubuhku, seandainya aku paham aku tak pernah mengubah pola fikirku tentangmu hanya karena perhatian palsumu." Ucap Edi panjang lebar namun sarat akan kekecewaan, kesedihan dan sakit yang mendalam. "Aku akan pergi, dan terimaksih telah membuatku hancur hingga akhir meski kau sempat memberitahu ku apa itu cinta TUAN MUDA WU." Edi melangkahkan kakinya sambil menyeret koper yang sudah ia siapkan saat ia telah mendengar percakapan keluarga itu.**

**Kris hanya memandang kepergian Edi dengantatapan yang sulit di artikan.**

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah celah jendela kamar bernuansa emas itu, membuat seorang pemuda manis mengerang dalam tidurnya. Pemuda manis itu menggeliat dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya amat sangat sakit, terutama di bagian bawah belakang. "Uhh.." ucapnya lirih mencoba menggeliat namun tubuhnya seakan terkunci dilihat nya tangan kekar yang membelit pinggangnya. "Chan-ge-" Tao tersentak ketika yang di lihatnya bukanlah Chanyeol kekasihnya melainkan Wu Yi Fan atau Kris Wu, masa lalunya yang kelam.

Tao mendorong tangan Yi Fan kasar membuat pemuda tampan itu terbangun. Tao mencoba untuk pergi dan bangkit dari kasur milik pemuda Wu itu dengan langkah tertatih karena sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia ingat apa yang telah Yi Fan lakukan padanya.

"Kau mau kemana Edi?" Tanya Yi Fan namun tak di hiraukan oleh Tao. "Edi." Yi Fan kembali berteriak memanggil nama masa lalu Tao. Kini pemuda tampan itu memeluk Tao dari belakang dan mengangkatnya menuju tempat tidur itu lagi, Tao kembali berontak namun tenaganya telah habis karena kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku, lepaskan!" ucap Tao meronta menendang-nendang udara saat Kris masih memeluknya dari belakang.

"Edi dengarkan aku dulu." Ucap Yi Fan.

"Sudah tidak ada Edi lagi Wu Yi Fan, dan juga sudah tak ada Kris lagi bagiku keduanya sudah mati." Ucap Tao yang masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yi Fan.  
>Yi Fan membalik tubuh Tao dan memeluknya erat, "Maafkan aku Ed- Tao." Ucap Yi Fan tetap memeluk tubuh Tao. "Kembalilah padaku, aku mencintaimu." Dapat Tao rasakan kemeja yang di pakainya basah, ia tahu jika pemuda yang tengah memeluknya kini menangis.<p>

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah menikah dengan Lay?" ucap Tao lirih.

Yi Fan melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao, lalu menatap pemuda manis itu. "Lay menipuku, dia meracuni ayah ku, dia hanya ingin menguasai hartaku Tao, dia ber sekongkol dengan kekasihnya." Ucap Yi Fan lirih.

Tao terdiam tak bisa berkata apapun, ia hanya memandang Yi Fan yang tengah terisak. "Maafkan aku Yi Fan, aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Aku mencintai Chanyeol." Tao melepaskan pelukan Yi Fan dan berjalan meninggalkan Yi Fan yang kini menangis sambil meringkuk menyesali semuanya. Kini ia sadar, apakah dulu Tao sesakit ini? Tidak Tao lebih menderita daripada ini.

Setelah mengetahui Lay berdusta, ia menjebloskan pemuda bermarga Zhang itu dengan kekasih sebenarnya ke penjara. Ia pergi ke Korea untuk menemui Tao, tapi apa yang ia lihat dari apartement yang telah ia berikan pada Tao kosong. Dan ia hanya mendapatkan apa yang telah Yi Fan berikan pada Tao saat ia masih menjadi Edi lengkap di atas meja.

Dua tahun ia mencari keberadaan pemuda manis itu, hingga ia mendapatkan informasi jika Tao berada di China, tinggal bersama Nǎinai (nenek).

Seminggu sudah setelah kejadian itu Tao tak pernah lagi ingin menemui Yi Fan, jujur luka di hatinya sangat membekas, namun ia harus mengakui jika rasa cinta itu masih ada. Namun seminggu sudah Chanyeol belum juga kembali dari Korea, padahal ia berjanji hanya dua hari disana. Tao mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol namun nihil. Handphonya tak pernah aktif, raut wajah kekecewaan selalu di tunjukannya, ia sangat memerlukan pelukan hangat Chanyeol untuk mengurangi bebannya.

Tao melangkah menuruni anak tangga, berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dimana Nǎinai-nya sedang merajut.

"Nǎinai" panggil Tao pelan.

Nǎinai Tao menoleh melihat pada cucu semata wayangnya yang manis. "Ya sayang, ada apa?" Tanya wanita tua itu.

"Mengapa namaku bisa menjadi Tao?" Tanya Tao yang membuat wanita tua itu terkejut. Wanita tua itu melepaskan kaca matanya dan menaruh rajutan yang baru setengah jadi.

"Bukankah itu namamu dari dulu sayang, kenapa kau bertanya lagi?" ucap Nǎinai Tao lembut.

"Aku sudah mengingat semua Nǎinai, jangan berbohong padaku." Kali ini wanita tua yang menjaga Tao selama dua tahun itu mendesah.

"Baiklah jika kau sudah mengetahuinya."

"Mengapa ingatanku bisa hilang?" Tanya Tao lirih.

"Bukankah itu bagus, kau tak perlu memikirkan lelaki yang menyakitimu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu Nǎinai." Ucap Tao

"Hem" wanita tua itu menghela nafas. "Saat kau pulang dari Canada menuju kemari, kau sangat berantakan. Kau menceritakan semua pada Nǎinai. Dan kau tahu, selama setahun kau seperti orang yang tak memeliki jiwa. Oleh karena itu Nǎinai membawamu ke psikiater dan menghapus ingatanmu dengan menanamkan memori baru." Anita tua itu kini mengusap pelan rambut cucunya yang dulu hitam berubah menjadi pirang, ini juga karena wanita ini. Wanita itu menghentikan usapannya pada rambut Tao dan menatapnya dengan serius. "Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau bisa mengingat semua ini lagi?" Tanya Nǎinai curiga.

Tao menghela nafasnya lalu menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya seminggu yang lalu.

"Nǎinai tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk bersama dengan lelaki yang telah menyakitimu sayang." Ucap wanita tua itu lalu memeluk Tao.

Hari ini Tao melangkahkan kakinya di lorong kampus dengan lesu, ia amat sangat merindukan Chanyeol kekasihnya. Baru ia memikirkan sang kekasih ia menemukan Chanyeol berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Ia berlari dengan cepat menuju pemuda tampan itu namun lankahnya semakin melambat hingga berhenti ketika matanya menangkap kekasihnya tengah menggandeng seorang pemuda mungil yang cantik.

Canyeol berhenti di hadapan Tao dengan memandang mata hitam pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sendu. "Baekie, bisakah kau menungguku disini sebentar. Aku harus bicara dengan temanku." Ucap Chanyeol yang di angguki oleh pemuda cantik itu. Tao tertegun, Chanyeol memanggil ia sebagai teman. Lamunan Tao buyar ketika tangan kekar itu menariknya menuuju café.

Canyeol mendudukan Tao yang masih terdiam membisu. "Tao" ucap pemuda itu lirih. "maafkan aku." Ucapnya lagi. Tao tak menjawab apapun hingga Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sepertinya kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita." Bagaikan tersambar petir, hati Tao benar-benar hancur kini ia hanya menatap pilu seseorang yang kini menjadi mantan kekasihnya. "Dia, yang aku bawa kini namanya Baekhyun, sebenarnya dia adalah tunanganku jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu." Kembali, pernyataan bodoh apa ini?

"Dulu, dia tiba-tiba menghilang Tao, itulah yang membuat aku pindah ke Cina dan memilih bersamamu. Tapi jangan berfikir jika aku hanya menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasan, karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Kembali pemuda tampan itu terdiam menatap seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. "Saat aku pulang ke Korea, aku menemukannya kembali, ternyata dia kanker Tao, dia pergi jauh tanpa member tahuku untuk operasi, setelah itu ia kembali. Dan aku tak bisa pungkiri jika aku masih mencintainya Tao, maafkan aku." Lirih Chanyeol. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu seolah sedang berbicara pada sebuah patung. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Tao pergi melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terus memanggil namanya.

Tao menangis di sebuah taman, ia duduk di ayaunan dengan menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Pemuda manis itu meratapi nasibnya, mengapa ia tak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan seseorang yang tulus dengannya. Ia terus menangis hingga seseorang mengayunkan ayunannya.

Tao menahan kakinya di tanah agar ayunan itu terhenti lalu menoleh kebelakang melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya.

"Yi Fan." Ujar Tao lirih.

"Berhentilah menangis, aku tak sanggup melihat air mata ini." Yi Fan mengecup kedua maat Tao yang sudah di penuhi air mata. "Maaf, sempat menjadi bagian yang pernah membuat luka di hatimu." Ucapnya.

Tao semakin terisak ia reflek memeluk Yi Fan, tak peduli seberapa bencinya ia pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, keinginannya hanyalah menangis dan menangis.

Biarlah sang waktu yang membekukan sakit ini

Biarlah aku terjerat dalam takdirku

Jika saatnya tiba,

Aku akan sadar kemana hatiku akan berlabuh.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Yi Fan semakin gencar mendekati Tao, ia tak pernah melewatkan untuk menyapa Tao setiap pagi, memberikan makanan yang terkadang di acuhkan oleh pemuda manis itu, membawa pemuda manis itu ke taman, membelikannya ice cream.

Yi Fan memperlakukan Tao bagaikan patung porselen yang akan pecah meski hanya di tiup angin. Ia tak ingin menyakiti hati pemuda rapuh ini, dengan sabar ia mencoba meyakinkan Tao, jika Yi fan sangat mencintainya. Tanpa ia sadari jika pemuda manis ini juga kembali merasa hangat di hatinya setiap kali berdekatan dengan masa lalunya.

Yi Fan berjalan pelan keluar dari ruang kelas hendak menuju perpustakaan tempat dimana pemuda panda pujaan hatinya itu sering mendekam dengan sekotak bento di tangannya.

"Yi Fan." Panggil seseorang perlahan. Yi fan menoleh mencari arah sumber suara.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" Tanya Yi Fan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum bertanya pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. "Ku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan Tao?" ucapnya.

"Ya, kau tidak suka? Bukankah hubungan kalian sudah berakhir?" Tanya Yi Fan sarkatis.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi aku tak ingin kau menyakitinya nanti."

"Tentu, aku tak ingin menyakitinya untuk kedua kalinya." Yi fan berujar lirih.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Setelah mendengar semua cerita Yi Fan, Chanyeol menatap pemuda di hadapannya tak percaya. Namun ia menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan. "Aku percaya padamu, bahagiakan dia. Setelah aku gagal, ku yakin kau mampu." Ucapnya.

"Tentu." Jawab Yifan

.

.

.

Kini lelaki bersurai blonde itu telah berada di perpustakaan, matanya mencari kesana kemari untuk menemukan sosok yang amat sangat ia cintai, namun tak juga di temukannya. Hingga ia menemukan sosok tersebut tengah menatap ke luar jendela. Yi Fan sesungguhnya ingin memeluk sosok itu dari belakang, namun ia mengurungkannya, enggan jika nanti sosok itu akan takut padanya lagi.

"Tao." Panggil Yi fan.

Seseorang yang di panggilnya menoleh dan tersenyum, Yi fan terkesima. Ini pertama kalinya Tao tersenyum lagi padanya. Tao berjalan ke arah Yi Fan lalu memeluk pemuda tampan itu yang membuat Yi Fan terkesiap untuk kedua kalinya.

"Terima kasih, gege sudah menguatkanku akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Tao lirih.

Yi fan membalas pelukan Tao. "Tao." Ucap Yi Fan setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua.

"Bisakah kita memulainya dari awal." pinta Yi Fan sendu.

Tao tersenyum "Tentu, jika gege bisa meminta ijin kepada Nǎinai, dia sangat membencimu." Ucpa Tao sendu.

"Baiklah, mala mini aku akan meminta ijin pada Nǎinai." Yi Fan kembali memeluk Tao. Keduanya terhanyut dalam pelukan hingga suara perut Tao menyadarkan mereka.

"Kau lapar baby?" Tanya Yi Fan menggoda.

Tao menganggukan kepalanya lucu membuat Yi Fan mencubit gemas pipinya "Ayo kita makan." Yi Fan menarik tangan Tao lalu mengajak pemuda manis itu untuk duduk dan memakan bento yang dia bawa.

Tepat seperti perkataan Yi Fan, kini pemuda tampan itu sudah duduk di hadapan Nǎinai Tao yang memasang wajah kerasnya ketika melihat siapa yang datang ke rumahnya.

"APA KAU BILANG?! SEETELAH KAU MEMBUNUH ANAK DAN MENANTUKU SEKARANG KAU MAU MELAMAR CUCUKU? UNTUK APA? UNTUK KAU BUNUH JUGA?"

Yi Fan semakin menundukan wajahnya, lalu ia berlutu di hadapan sang Nǎinai Tao. Namun wanita tua itu tak menghiraukan pemuda yang tengah memeluk kakinya. Tao hanya menangis melihat kejadian tersebut, merasa sakit melihat orang yang di cintainya harus berlutut, namun ia juga terharu melihat keberanian dan ketulusan Yi Fan.

"Aku bersumpah Nǎinai akan menjaga Tao, aku akan menyerahkan apapun meski itu nyawaku. Aku mencintai Tao Nǎinai." Yi Fan kembali berucap kini air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Nǎinai memanggil security yang menjaga rumahnya untuk mengusir Yi Fan keluar.

Yi Fan di seret keluar dengan paksa lalu di lemparkan ke jalanan.

Tao mengikuti saat Yi Fan di seret dan mencoba melepaskannya dari kungkungan tangan security, namun Nǎinai nya menarik Tao dan mengunci pintu.

Yi Fan kembali berlutut di depan rumah Tao, "AKU AKAN TETAP BERLUTUT DISINI SAMPAI AKU MENDAPATKAN IJIN." Teriak Yi Fan dari luar.

Tao memandang Yi Fan dari jendela kamarnya, ia duduk di kasur sambil terus terisak sakit melihat seseorang yang di cintainya menderita.

Nǎinai Tao masuk ke kamar Tao dan melihat cucunya sedang menangis menatap keluar kea rah Yi Fan berada. Kini ia sadar jika cucunya juga mencintai pemuda itu.

Kembali wanita tua itu menutup pinta kamar Tao pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga.

"UKKHHH" Tao menggeliat pelan merasa lehernya sakit karena posisi tidurnya yang bersandar pada dinding akibat kegiatannya yang terus mengamati Yi Fan. Ia terkesiap ketika melihat cuaca di luar sedang hujan, cepat-cepat ia menengok ke jendela untuk memastikan keadaan Yi Fan, namu ia tak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Apa Yi Fan gege sudah pulang?" Gumamnya.

Sempat ia merasa kecewa karena tak mmenemukan Yi Faan disana. 'Apa ia menyerah' Tao berucap dalam hati.

Tao menuruni anak tangga setelah mencuci wajahnya berniat untuk sarapan, namun ia terkesiap ketika melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang kini duduk dengan Nǎinai-nya di meja makan dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan cangkir yang entah isinya apa di kedua tangan pemuda itu.

"Yi Fan Ge!" pekik Tao senang langsung memeluk pemuda tampan itu, hingga membuatnya nyaris jatuh. "Bagaimana gege bi- tunggu. Nǎinai menyetujui hubungan kami?" Tanya Tao pada wanita tua yang kini sedang mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti-roti di hadapannya.

"Merestui apa? Hubungan apa?" Tanya Nǎinai masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Tapi, kenapa itu.. uhh." Tao berucap kecewa setelah mendengar penuturan Nǎinai-nya.

Kris juga hanya terdiam menunduk, keheningan tercipta pada ketiga manusia yang berada di ruangan itu. Keheningan itu hilang ketika Nǎinai meletakan pisau di atas piring hingga menimbulkan dentingan halus.

"Nǎinai tidak merestui kalian." Ucap wanita tua itu memandang keduanya. Yi Fan yang menunduk lesu dan Tao yang hampir menangis. Sungguh ini pemandangan yang menggelikan. "Namun bukan berarti Nǎinai tidak mengijinkan kalian pacaran." Ucap Wanita itu membuat kedua pemuda di hadapannya tak percaya. "Ja-jadi?" Tanya Tao terbata.

"Ya,, Nǎinai mengijinkan kalian pacaran, namun jika hubungan kalian gagal dank au menyakiti cucuku lagi anak muda, kau akan kumasukna kepenjara." Ucap wanita tua itu dingin. "Namun jika hubungan kalian berhasil, menikahlah saat Tao lulus kuliah." Sungguh berbanding terbalik, kini wanita tua itu merubah raut wajahnya menjadi hangat. Yi fan dan Tao yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Nǎinai-nya bersamaan.

"Xiexie Nǎinai". Ucap keduanya.

"Kita akan kemana gege?" Tanya Tao saat melihat Kris membawa dirinya dengan dua koper besar di garasi taxi.

"Kita akan ke Canada Tao." Ucap Yi Fan tersenyum sambil memeluk Tao.

"Kau berniat membawaku kabur?" ucap Tao sambil merajuk.

"Tidak baby." Yi Fan mengecup sebentar pipi putih Tao.

"Aku ingin meminta restu."

"bukankah kita sudah mendapatkan ijin dari Nǎinai?" Tanya Tao bingung.

Yi Fan memeluk Tao erat, lalu menatap Tao tepat pada manic matanya. "Aku ingin meminta restu pada orang tuamu, dan ayahku. Kita akan ke kuburan mereka." Ucap Yi Fan. Tao hanya terdiam sambil menunduk. Yi Fan mengangkat wajah pemuda manis itu lalu membelai lembut pipinya.

"Maafkan aku baby, aku tak bisa mengembalikan kebahagiaanmu seutuhnya." Kini giliran Yi Fan yang menunduk. Tao menangkup wajah Yi Fan dengan kedua tangannya lalu mencium lembut bibir pemuda yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kau sudah memberikan semuanya, gege. Terima kasih." Ucap Tao.

"Duìbùqǐ Wu Zi Tao, Wo Ai Ni." Ucap Yi Fan lirih. Lalu memeluk Tao

"Wo Ye Ai Ni, gege." Sahut Tao sambil membalas pelukan Yi Fan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukankah seberapa besarpun badai yang datang akan selalu ada pelangi indah di akhirnya?

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Ni Hao

Saya bawa FF baru, yang Gaje

Semoga berkenan di hati

Dengan menyempatkan diri menulis di sela-sela kesibukan

Akhirnya kesampean nulis lagi

Terima kasih semua jika sudah membaca FF abal saya

Dan mohon untuk meninggalkan jejak Riview

Apapun, saran dan tanggapan anda akan sangat saya hargai

Terima kasih

Deep Bow

.

.

NB :

Untuk Exo-L apapun yang terjadi tabah ya, jangan men-judge personil Exo secara sepihak. Saya juga seorang Exo-L.

Apapun yang terjadi pasti akan ada rencana indah di setiap langkah mereka.

Seperti FF ini, Bukankah seberapa besarpun badai yang datang akan selalu ada pelangi indah di akhirnya?

Mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang menyinggung.

Sekali lagi *DEEP BOW*


End file.
